In the food service industry, when cooking a high volume of food, it typically is desirable to cook all of the food in a consistent manner. When serving food at indoor or outdoor parties, banquets or vending facilities, for example, a high volume of the same food often needs to be cooked substantially contemporaneously, meaning that it is desirable for all of the food to be cooked at or near the same temperature. It therefore is common in the foodservice industry to employ ovens having a chamber sufficiently large to receive a large number of food pans, which is typically accomplished with ovens having multiple layers of oven racks for supporting food pans. It is often difficult for such ovens to cook the large volume of food in a relatively consistent manner, however, because heat is not supplied to each layer at a consistent temperature.